


Pretty In Silk

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore one-shots [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Auror Gellert Grindelwald, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lingerie, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Albus gives Gellert a surprise for his birthday





	Pretty In Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrindeldoreLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrindeldoreLover/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by GrindeldoreLover. I hope this is what you wanted <3
> 
> (sooo, this is my first smut fic. idk what the fuck i am doing)
> 
> This is pretty explicit, but not as explicit as it could be. Hope you enjoy it :)

Albus was sitting at the breakfast table, humming quietly under his breath as he read the Daily Prophet. Dishes were washing by themselves in the sink as eggs sizzled on the pan. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and soon he felt lips placing a kiss on his forehead. He smiled.

"Good morning, mein Lieber," Gellert murmured against his skin.

"Morning, Gellert," Albus replied, reaching out to squeeze Gellert's hand. Gellert squeezed back before sitting down next to him. Immediately, a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs levitated on the table in front of him.

"Thank you, my love," he said and started to eat. Albus smiled and handed him the front pages of the newspaper. They spent a few moments eating in pleasant silence before Gellert let out a scoff.

Albus raised his brow. "What is it?"

"The Ministry is full of idiots," Gellert said, disdainfully throwing the paper back on the table.

Albus shook his head in amusement. "You work for the ministry, my dear."

"Regrettably," Gellert said and wiped his mouth. With a flick of his hand, his plate joined the other dishes washing in the sink.

Albus smiled fondly at him. "I'm certain you will get your chance at being the Minister. You can change things then."

Gellert flicked his hand again. After a moment his coat flew to his outstretched hand. "I will. But until then, alas, I will have to be satisfied with doing their grunt work."

"How is the clean-up going?" Albus asked and waved his hand to wipe away the rest of the plates.

"Slowly," Gellert answered as he summoned his suitcase, "But we are making progress. The last signs of the War should be gone soon. At least the physical ones."

"Good," Albus said as they walked together to the door. As the reached it, Albus gripped Gellert by the lapels of his coat and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Have a good day at the office."

"Thank you, my dear," Gellert said. He graced his lips on Albus' cheek. "What about you? What are you doing today? More grading?"

"Yes, I still have the first years' essays to mark."

Gellert grimaced. "I've changed my mind. Working at the Ministry is delightful."

Albus smacked him on the chest. "Oh, shush, it's not that bad. In fact, I find them rather-," he paused, looking for an appropriate description, "creative."

Gellert raised his brow doubtfully. "If you say so, my love."

Albus rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the door. "Goodbye, Gellert."

Gellert smirked. "Goodbye, mein Schatz."

Albus closed the door on his smirking face and shook his head fondly. Putting his hands on his pockets, he turned around and went to start his grading.

* * *

Albus rubbed a palm against his face. He honestly did enjoy teaching, but the amount of paperwork it produced was rather outrageous at times.

Deciding to take a break, he leaned back on his chair. His eyes wandered about the room until they came to rest on the calendar hanging from the wall.

_Saturday, January 21st, 1919._

He blinked. It was Gellert's birthday. How on Earth did he forget about it? It was unacceptable.

Even if Gellert didn't particularly like celebrating his birthdays.

Stretching, Albus stood up and started to pace around the room. He furiously tried to think of a way to celebrate Gellert's birthday in a style that Gellert would also appreciate.

Albus sighed. Gellert was so tired nowadays. The clean-up effort for the war taxed him. The Great War had been devastating to both Muggle and magical communities, and there was a lot left to fix. Most days Gellert came home late and just collapsed on the bed.

The war had almost broken them as well. Gellert had been of the opinion that they should focus on protecting the Wizardkind and leave the Muggles to deal with their own mess. Albus had vehemently disagreed. After a particularly vicious argument, he had gone to join the fight on the front, tired of standing by and doing nothing.

Gellert had followed.

Seeing the horrors of war had rattled them both. Facing the possibility of losing each other even more so. They had made peace the day it was over. As an apology, Gellert had devoted himself entirely on restoration efforts, even helping Muggles where he could.

Gellert's birthday was a perfect opportunity for Albus' to make his own peace offering. That is if he could figure out what exactly it could be.

As his gaze fell on the pile of papers lying on his desk, Albus suddenly recalled a page in a witches' magazine he had caught Gellert reading. The magazine had been one of Albus', who read them for knitting patterns and occasional style ideas for his robes. The page Gellert had been viewing had displayed the types of lingerie currently in fashion. Albus knew that Gellert wasn't attracted to women, so he had wondered why he had been looking at it. When he had asked, Gellert had blushed quite furiously and said that it wasn't the women he found titillating so much as the lingerie.

Remembering the incident gave Albus an idea.

 _Now, where had that magazine gone?_ Albus went to his desk and leafed through the papers sitting on it. Finding the right publication, he located the page with the lingerie. He roamed his gaze around the page, considering his options. His gaze landed on the bottom-right corner.

He smiled. _Ah, perfect._

* * *

 Gellert groaned as a knock sounded on his door. This was his first break the whole day. Resigning himself to more idiocy, he called for the knocker to come in. He brightened as soon as he saw who his caller was.

"Well, this is a surprise. Did you tire of grading already?"

Albus smiled, his eyes glinting, "Something like that."

Gellert opened his mouth to ask more, but the whistle of the teapot interrupted him. "Just a moment, my dear."

Feeling like stretching his legs, he got up to take the tea off the stove manually, instead of using a spell to do it. He poured the drink into a cup. "Would you like some, my love?"

"No, thank you." Gellert heart a rustle of fabric as Albus took off his coat. An extended visit then. A pity he was so busy. He stirred the honey into the tea and turned around.

"As pleasant as it is to see you, my love, I'm afraid that-" Gellert stopped midsentence and almost choked on air.

Albus had indeed stripped off his coat, and underneath he was wearing only a lingerie set made of black silk. An elegant brasserie hugged Albus' pectorals, and a sheer half-slip trailed along his legs, stopping just above his knees. Gellert felt an abrupt need to sit down.

"Happy birthday, Gellert," Albus said, an amused smile gracing his lips.

Regaining his composure, Gellert smirked and let his eyes roam down Albus body. "Well, now, my dear, I never knew you had it in you."

"The lingerie or the exhibitionism?" Albus asked, ambling slowly around the desk.

Gellert leaned back on the chair. "Oh, I always knew you would look delectable in silk."

Albus climbed on top of him. He ground down slowly and started trailing kisses down Gellert's neck. Gellert groaned, pushing up his hips.

A knock sounded on the door. The two looked at each other for a moment before Albus slid out of his lap and beneath the desk. Albus' coat flew to hang on the peg by the door.

"Come in," Gellert called out, clearing his throat. He was uncomfortably aware of Albus warm body pressing against his legs.

Minister Evermonde swept through the doors, frowning quite heavily. "Auror Grindelwald, I've heard some rather disturbing reports."

"Of what kind, Sir?"

The Minister paced back and forth in the office, his hand folded around his back. "It seems that some people within your department have taken it to themselves to help the Muggles in their restoration efforts."

Gellert tried not to jump as a palm slid up his thigh.

"Is that so?" he asked, in a somewhat strangled voice. The hand started kneading him through his trousers.

The Minister frowned at him. "Are you quite alright, Grindelwald?"

"Quite, just a touch of cold, Sir" Gellert said, clearing his throat. The hand against his crotch was replaced by a warm mouth. Gellert's eyes fluttered closed. Thankfully, the Minister's back was turned.

"You should take a Pepper-Up potion, I can't afford my best Auror getting ill," said Evermonde, a touch of censure in his voice. Beneath the desk, Albus was slowly unbuttoning Gellert's trousers.

"Ah- Of course, we wouldn't want that," Gellert agreed, barely restraining a moan as Albus pulled out his cock out from his breeches and stroked him.

Evermonde harrumphed. "As I was saying, these reports are quite concerning. We cannot risk exposure now."

"Yes, Sir," Gellert said. A thumb flicked the head of his cock, "Ah- I'll look into it."

Evermonde nodded and strode out of the room. As the door closed, Gellert's head thumped against the headrest. The stroking stopped, and Albus slipped out from beneath the desk.

"I will see you later, Gellert."

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere, my dear. "

He grasped Albus by the hand and pressed him against the table. "You are a horrible tease, you know, my love?" he murmured, grinding against him.

Albus let out a choked gasp. "Ah- if you say so, my dear."

Gellert slid his hand beneath the silk fabric. His fingers came away slick.

"Prepared yourself for me, have you? Aren't you eager," he crooned as he slipped his fingers back in.

"Thought it would, ah- save some time," Albus gasped.

He spun Albus around and pressed him against the desk. Gellert pulled up the silk slip, and grasping Albus by the hips with one hand, and directing himself with another, he pushed in with one smooth movement.

Albus moaned. "Ah- More Gellert, please."

Gellert bent over him and increased his rhythm. He latched his mouth against Albus' exposed neck and started lavishing it with kisses. Sifting his angle, Gellert strove to find the correct spot. Albus choked off moan told him he had succeeded.

Albus' right hand tried to touch himself beneath the skirt, but Gellert slapped it away. He kept up his rhythm as he reached around Albus himself and started jerking him off. It only took a few strokes before Albus gasped and spilt over his desk. Grunting, Gellert followed soon afterwards.

Albus let out a small wince as he withdrew. Gellert caressed his back soothingly before collapsing next to him on the desk. Albus grasped his neck and dragged him into a wet kiss.

"Well?" Albus asked as they parted, breathing heavily.

"Hm?"

"Did you like my surprise?"

Gellert smiled wickedly and pulled Albus against him, "I think, mein Geliebter, that you should surprise me more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> [This](https://www.google.com/search?q=20s+lingerie&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=FVd1QmGCQvhCbM%253A%252CVKdVA1L9LhR8TM%252C_&usg=AI4_-kSL1RMRXbiZ7rHTSocsE9HJlQm01Q&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjamfTUqe7fAhXEXCwKHbKVA-MQ9QEwAXoECAAQBg#imgrc=FVd1QmGCQvhCbM:) is what Albus is wearing.
> 
> Minister Evermonde was the Minister of Magic during WW1. He prohibited Wizarding involvement in the war in fear of exposure to the Muggle world.
> 
> My tumblr: [bloodtroth](https://bloodtroth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
